thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Game Master's Emissaries
Emissaries are special servants of the Game Master who exist in the human world and do his bidding. He comes before them as children, imparting special gifts to them, and then appears before them again and reveals what they are. Each emissary has a power that's unique to them. Some emissaries have even gone on to be their own individual entities, though few have actually accomplished this. List of Known Emissaries Active Emissaries Damien Monroe- Also known as The Bloody Biker. Has the ability to rearrange his atoms in any way he pleases. Also possesses incredible strength and controls parts of his body that have been fused with metallic substances. Has spiky red hair and pentagram irises which he normally covers with a blindfold. When he is blindfolded he can manipulate his tongue to sense his surroundings. During the The Game Master's attempt to destroy the world he was shot and killed by Daniel Ferris for mocking the sacrifice of Benjamin Malkator. The Pied Piper- A musician whose flute is affected by a piece of the Choir that lies inside of it. His flute has properties that make him a powerful opponent. He can control the actions of other people and he himself is immune to the effects of The Choir. It is unknown if he is the same person as the fantasy figure. He was killed by Isaac O'Zalia while hunting down the Scion Dyson Malrick. Wildfire- '''Wears light, revealing armor that covers most of her body, but leaves her midriff, knees, and elbows exposed. She has a sharp claw gauntlet. She has blue hair and pink eyes. Her powers include flying, breathing underwater, and breathing fire. Her current whereabouts are unknown. '''Phantasm- He wears a robe concealing the majority of his body. His actual identity is Carlton Kallaway, the father of David Kallaway, who had his life and youth restored by the Game Master. He possesses multiple forms, each with different powers. His main form can alter his aura to cause any physical or emotion sensation to anyone nearby. He can also channel his aura into his twin handguns to make the sensations stronger when he shoots someone with them. His second form is armored, and wields larger guns. In this form, he no longer possesses control over sensations. Instead, he can fire bullets from his guns that detonate with enough force to bring down a skyscraper. In his third form, his guns become Gatling guns, which can fire rapidly. The full powers of this form are unknown. He was defeated by David Kallaway, and was promptly devoured by the Empty City. Leopard- An Emissary blessed with the anatomy of a cat girl. She is overly flirtatious and has claws. She was killed by Malkator while hunting down the Scion Dyson Malrick. Dr.Welric - a.k.a The Scientist. He is the father of a Slender Proxy called Sound, and is the leader of a government research facility that is in the league with the Game Master. He builds weapons, including the Sonic Swords and the Eldritch Bomb. His power allows him to imprison possesive beings, such as the Dying Man, inside of his subconcious. He managed to use this ability to imprison HELLFIRE and an unnamed Dying Man shard with control over lightning. However, Estren managed to use one of the Game Master's stolen spells to free HELLFIRE, who consumed the other Dying Man piece and then returned to Estren's body. They then proceeded to kill the Scientist. Former Emissaries Malachai Dewitt- '''Also known as '''The Tale Weaver. Malachai Dewitt was a private investigator who sometimes worked in favor of the Fears. He fought in The Game Master's Tournament and became allies with three people in that tournament: Emily Kim, James Moxia, and David Kallway. During the finale of the Tournament, The Game Master comes to him offering to try to keep his friends alive in return for his own life. After Dewitt sacrificed himself the Game Master resurrected him and gave him the powers of the currently dead Fear known as The Marchen. With his new found power Dewitt betrayed the Game Master and became his own separate entity. David Kallaway- Formerly known as The Enhanced, Kallaway was an enhanced Slender proxy who was forced to compete in The Game Master's Tournament. He possessed great agility and strength. He was killed in the final brackets and then brought back as a final challenge. He was then brought to life again, he is made into an Emissary. After the Game Master was killed, he became a free man. He is host to fragments of the Brute and Vision, and can use their powers in battle and can blend them together to enter a temporary super form. The Vampire- Real name is Amy. She was an Emissary sent to kill Malkator, but she changed sides after losing a poker game with Estren Saltown. Estren now "owns" her, and she travels with him. She is also a lesbian. Her powers allow her to become invisible to the naked eye, and she has fangs that allow her to drink blood to regenerate. Intended Emissaries People who received Emissary powers as children, but were claimed as servants of the Fears before the Game Master could come back for them. Isaac O'Zalia''- ''Also called "The Illusionist". His Emissary power is an impossibly high IQ, as well as an increased awareness of the supernatural. He became a servant of the Slender Man before the Game Master could officially make him into an Emissary. After becoming an Enhanced, his mental abilties were amplified to a point that he became capable of telepathy, and can manipulate peoples perception of reality. He can also control reality to an extent, but doing so shortens his already meager lifespan. He used his powers to erase the Game Master's body from existance. Andrew Miles- More commonly known as "The Crow" or "The Black Crow". His Emissary power allows his body to absorb and manipulate electricity. After being diagnosed with type-1 Diabetes, the Convocation cured him by making him into a Nest. His Emissary power is easily combined with the Convocation's lightning. After Malkator died and his body was severely damaged, he allowed the Convocation to transform him into a monstrous being, and he has since called himself the Black Crow. He is skilled with both swords and whips. Category:The Game Master Category:Servants The Game Master's Emissaries